


Brat

by mychemicalmind



Series: Criminal Minds Smut [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Brat, Desk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, Top Derek, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Stop being a fucking brat before you really regret it,” Morgan growled in the younger man’s ear. “You’ve been testing me all day, but what you pulled at the bar? Oh, now that just pissed me off.”Reid spoke before he could stop himself, “So what are you going to do about it?”orthe one where Reid has been a brat all day and Morgan decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 468





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that most of my fics are in the same setting and I know they're similar so I'm going to be trying some new things, and maybe some new kinks. I may be adding in Hotch to some of them and have it be a threesome. I also want to try some different things as far as prompts. I do take requests so if you have anything that you would like to read, please comment! Okay, that's all, enjoy!
> 
> All the love  
> -kat

“What’s wrong with them?” JJ whispers to Emily, both of them looking at Morgan and Reid who had stepped away, mumbled pieces of an argument floating through the air. 

Emily shrugged, watching as Hotch passed between the two boys, stopping whatever they were arguing about and motioning for them to follow him. They did after giving each other one last look, taking their seats in the bullpen across from each other. 

“The unsub we are looking at has a strong hatred for gay couples. This suggests that he may have been abused by a man sometime in his life. His target for older men may allude to it being his father or a father figure. For this case, we have to be personal,” Hotch explained, images of male bodies popping up on the screen. “We’ve discovered a pattern; the unsub picks his couples from gay bars. There is a gay club three miles outside of our area and we believe it will be his next target. 

His name is Cole Nixon, thirty-three.” A picture of a man popped up on the screen in front of the others; the unsub. “We are going to position two of our agents inside the club at the bar, others dispersed throughout. The area will also have officers surrounding the perimeter. Now,” Hotch said, turning to face his team directly, “the two agents that will be at the bar are Morgan and Reid.” 

They both perked up at that, Morgan going to argue but Hotch didn’t give him the chance. “I don’t know what you two were on about before this meeting but it’ll have to be put on the back burner for now. You two will be the agents at the bar, like it or not.” After hearing a small huff from Reid and getting a look from Morgan he dropped the final bomb. “You’ll be playing a couple.” 

Morgan and Reid shared a look. This was going to be a long case.

-

The music was loud and bodies were dancing as Reid made his way back to the bar, sitting beside Derek and placing the drink that he wanted in front of him. Of course, he couldn’t drink on the job, but he didn’t want to look suspicious. 

“No drink for you, pretty boy?” Derek asked sarcastically, still in a sour mood from earlier. 

Reid glared at him, “you know I don’t drink and don’t call me that.”

Derek rolled his eyes. This was the reason they got into the argument in the first place. He had met Reid in the elevator and he was on edge about something. He had been a brat all day and when Derek mentioned it he only got worse, but now towards him. 

He was about to say something when a man sat down beside Reid, eyeing the boy up and down and smirking as he leaned one arm on the countertop of the bar. He glanced at Morgan quickly, taking in his stance before speaking. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing at a bar like this?” He asked, eyes back on the genius. 

“Just having a night out…” Reid rushed out, nervous with how the guy was looking at him. He looked like he wanted to pounce on him. Well, he probably did. 

Derek took in the interaction, jaw locking as the man brushed Reid’s hair behind his ears. Sure, he and Reid weren’t a thing, but they always acted like it. Everyone in the office referred to them as “the couple” and he secretly liked the boy-wonder. 

So, when someone else was touching him and flirting with him, well, he didn’t exactly love that. He was going to interrupt but Reid had him stopping in his tracks.

“I like when you do that,” Reid said, giving the man his doe-eyes. “I like when you touch me.”

Okay, now he was straight-up pissing Morgan off. This wasn’t his Reid, no, this was bratty Reid trying to get to him. He wanted Morgan to get possessive, he wanted to make his blood boil. He couldn’t argue with him on the job right now, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t find other ways to take a shot at him.

“Excuse me,” Morgan said, standing up and putting his hands on Reid’s shoulders. “Who’s this, baby?” 

The man looked between the two, standing up and backing off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he belonged to someone.”

“I don’t,” Reid snapped.

Derek leaned down beside Reid’s ear, hands tightening on his shoulders. “Yes. You do.” 

Reid looked up at the man, the man nodding in return and walking off with his drink. Reid was about to turn around, about to make Derek even madder before he spotted the unsub. He got Morgan to spot him too before telling Hotch. 

-

“You guys should head home, you’ve had a long night,” Hotch said, walking between the two men who had successfully gotten the unsub locked up. “Get some rest.” 

“We’re going to stay just a little longer, I need to talk to Reid,” Morgan said, watching Hotch step into the elevator. 

He nodded and pressed the down button, telling them goodnight and not to break anything. They nodded back as the door closed, leaving the two of them alone in the circle of offices. Derek led the way to his, Reid following begrudgingly. Once they were in the office Derek shut and locked the door, turning to face the hazel-eyed man. 

Reid turned away from him, looking at his desk instead. He really didn’t want to be locked in an office with the man he had argued with all day. He wanted to go home and sleep off the day. But Morgan wasn’t having that, and that was made evident by a firm hand grabbing his ass. 

“Stop being a fucking brat before you really regret it,” Morgan growled in the younger man’s ear. “You’ve been testing me all day, but what you pulled at the bar? Oh, now that just pissed me off.” 

Reid spoke before he could stop himself, “So what are you going to do about it?” 

Morgan smirked, taking the other man’s earlobe between his teeth and sending shivers down his spine. Reid’s cock gave an interested twitch as Morgan pressed his own cock against his ass. 

“I’m going to punish you, pretty boy.” 

With that, Reid was bent over the desk, ass placed perfectly in the air for Derek. He leaned over the boy, arms coming around to the front of his pants and unbuttoning them, zipper being tugged down. He then tugged down his pants, his underwear coming along with them. Reid’s face was a lovely crimson shade as he was told to strip his shirt off, which he did.

“I’m going to spank you and I want you to count them. If you lose track or mess up we’re going to start over. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Reid breathed out, face burning up. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Morgan praised, pulling his hand back and landing a harsh slap on Spencer’s ass.

“One,” Reid said, a grimace on his face though his cock said that he was in no way not enjoying this.

Slap after slap came, each one harder than the last. There were tears threatening to roll down Reid’s cheeks by the time he counted the final number of the slaps.

“Th-thirty.” He whimpered, ass red and sore, handprints marking it impressively.

Morgan smirked, walking to the other side of the desk and sitting down in his chair. “Come here.” He said, beckoning Reid with a wave of his hand. 

Reid slowly came up and walked over to the older man, unsure of what else he was going to do to him. He watched as he pulled his cock out. It was hard and Reid couldn’t help but be a little intimidated by how big he was. 

“You’re going to ride me, love,” Morgan said, grabbing lube from the drawer in his desk and popping the cap. He spread some over his cock, Reid watching his every move. “Come sit on my lap.”

Reid obeyed, straddling the man’s lap. He hovered over his cock, Morgan holding his hips and slowly lowering him down. Reid winced and dropped his face in the other man’s neck as he lowered himself all the way down and held still, adjusting to the full feeling. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” Morgan breathed, struggling not to just pick Reid up and fuck up into him. “Feel so good around me.”

When Reid caught his breath, he slowly brought himself up and dropped back down on Morgan’s cock, repeating the motion again and picking up a steady pace. He moaned into Morgan’s neck as he continued to ride the man. 

When he couldn’t take it any longer, Morgan grabbed the boy’s waist and starting bouncing him up and down on his cock. He changed the angle and sped up, causing Reid to gasp and whimper as he hit his prostate. He sped up again, the smaller man’s moans encouraging him. 

“Gonna come,” Reid warned, voice small. 

“Do it, pretty boy,” Morgan encouraged, “Want you to come untouched, just from my cock.” 

Reid moaned Derek’s name as he came on both of their stomachs, Derek following right after and coming inside the smaller boy. 

Reid went pliant, not having the strength to pull himself away. Morgan helped him by lifting him off his cock but keeping the boy in his lap, telling him to rest as he grabbed a tissue and wiped them clean. He maneuvered the boy around his lap as he tucked himself back into his pants.

He petted his genius’s head before placing a finger under his chin, lifting his head up so he could place a gentle kiss to his lips. The hazel-eyed man sank into the kiss, feeling warm and soft. He smiled as Morgan pulled away, letting him snuggle into his chest. 

“I’m going to have to be bratty more often.”


End file.
